clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Seahorseruler/Archive 2
First Comment Im' first yay!--User:Unknown4 test post on second talk page This is my second talk page. view my first one by looking at the top of the page! --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] | http://yoshisisland.wikia.com/ | User Page: [[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] 23:59, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Case you didn;'t here My brother typed. I am feeling much better.--[[User:Sockpuppets411|Sockpuppets411]]Guns N' Roses! 21:52, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Nope Sorry, we never copyrighted the newspaper, and our wiki is anti-copyright. In the past copyrights have caused Quitting and Crisises even. I can't, sorry. --Alxeedo Talk to da Alxeedo!! ( | ) 02:28, 2 June 2009 (UTC) flag can you tell me how to make a flag? please? Summer Kick Off Party! '''READ THEN CLICK THE CARD BELOW' Join the jungle Wanna be an explorer?Go here:http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/user:joanna7777 Joanna7777! SBR's paper He can copy. ---- THE WIKI IS NOT COPYRIGHTED AND YOU DON'T HAVE COPY PROTECTION! THE WIKI IS UNDER THE GFDL WHICH ALLOWS COPYING! --'Zapwire'the tubes are clogged! 13:40, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Dad for a play go here: User:DragonBeater/Movies read script then: Koscuisko, York's igloo for the first 2 lines then the Box Dimension!--[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 20:20, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Help! Seahorseruler, can you tell me how to get pictures to be links. I want to make pictures but then when you click on it it goes somewhere. Thanks! --I am Freezer! Talk 2 The Freezer Get Rid Of Vandals! Party! 20:42, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Mission 1/ Another thing I just completed mission one. Really easy! Also may i work for the Seahorse Shop? Please and thank you--[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 21:29, 5 June 2009 (UTC) MISSION! I completed mission 1. Can I please have my points now? --I am Freezer! Talk 2 The Freezer Get Rid Of Vandals! Party! 00:24, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Re: umm OK! I will give you credit. And be sure to buy stuff there if you like what you see =D --I am Freezer! Talk 2 The Freezer Get Rid Of Vandals! Party! 00:48, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Re: ill be glad to buy stuff! It's simple. All you have to do is go to the sign up page. Then you will get 1000 points. You get more points every Sunday. --I am Freezer! Talk 2 The Freezer Get Rid Of Vandals! Party! 00:52, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Permission.. Is it OK if I use the same templates for my shop? --I am Freezer! Talk 2 The Freezer Get Rid Of Vandals! Party! 00:55, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Templates The ones you used for your shop. You know like "Thanks For Joining" and the receipts and stuff... --I am Freezer! Talk 2 The Freezer Get Rid Of Vandals! Party! 00:57, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Oh! Another thing. Can you change it so it fits with my shop? Take out "Sea Shop" and instead of Seahorseruler, make it say Freezer57181. Thank you! Freezer57181's Shop meet The date will be June 6 (the anniversary of D-Day), server: caribou, time: 12:45 pm penguin stander time, place: night club my penguin name is pops11814 pops11814 Let me Handle... Vicyorus. I can handle him. You go do what ever you need.--[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 04:23, 6 June 2009 (UTC) did it i beat the seahorse ruler's shop misson old blue mystery!Sure25 TALK 12:34, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Old Blue Mystery I Ended the "An Old Blue Mystery" Mission Upgrader 12:47, 6 June 2009 (UTC) umm i have 1400 coins left in your shop not 400.Sure25 TALK 13:04, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Secret Page I Found Your Secret Page! If You Don't Believe Me, Check It Upgrader 13:21, 6 June 2009 (UTC) secret page i found you secret page!Sure25 TALK 13:27, 6 June 2009 (UTC) can i can i be in work in your shop?Sure25 TALK 13:34, 6 June 2009 (UTC) ok ok thanks Sure25 TALK 13:37, 6 June 2009 (UTC). done i finished a mission. need my points. Pops11814 RE: Problem Report You reported a problem on Ninja, because the Walrus attack is over. Actually, there were few vandals who were Walruses that vandalised the page. Many were plain old vandals. I will unprotect the page, but if it receives too much more, it will be protected again. Thanks! --Alxeedo Talk to da Alxeedo!! ( | ) 22:07, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Mission Complete! I did the mission you made. Nice job making it!-- Barkjon Complaints here! 01:28, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Completed! I completed Mission 1! --Alxeedo Talk to da Alxeedo!! ( | ) 02:11, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Promotion Message Sharkbate promoted you, not me. --Alxeedo Talk to da Alxeedo!! ( | ) 03:10, 7 June 2009 (UTC) done again ok now i need my seahorse points for beating mission 2 paper as i said earlier, i wont be on as much updating it. Inother words like i wont make new stories or post stuff much during the week. on the weekend i will try to repost the paper (today i was busy so i couldnt) on sundays im just asking please keep up with the stories, im not leaving the paper so it wont be shutting down im just saying that hey im gonna be off for a while-- { }{ } 02:09, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Alxeedo Shop You can sign up, and I'm going to make an account for you, but you can't have a Platinum card until you earn 400 @. Sorry! Btw, no one has the Platinum card yet. --Alxeedo Post a message ( | ) 22:39, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ummm The shops were Shark's/Metal's idea not yours--'Ced1214OHAI THAR! 21:30, 10 June 2009 (UTC) "shrugs"--'Ced1214OHAI THAR! 21:36, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Casino Cards As I Am Staff, I Have Infinite Sea Points, But Can I Play At The Casino (WITHOUT Losing Points) To Get New Cards? Please Take Note: Upgrader Was Here TALK TO HIM!! Casino Cards 2 This Is What I Was Asking On The Previous Thread: Can Staff Get New Cards Without Losing Points? PS: New Question: Please Take Note: Upgrader Was Here TALK TO HIM!! Are Cards Only Available At The Casino? reason The reason i gambled was because i was bored. Sure25 TALK 00:14, 11 June 2009 (UTC) RE: Image I loved it, very adorable. Thank you! In fact, I'll put it on a flag. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 01:52, 11 June 2009 (UTC) MORE ACTIVE!!??????? i AM VERY ACTIVE. IM' HERE ALMOST EVERY DAY! unknown4 17:12, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Shop Hello! I am new to your shop. I just finished the Old Blue mission. am i am i allowed to give people in your shop casino cards?[[User:Sure25|'Sure25']] TALK 11:18, 13 June 2009 (UTC) can i Can i be webmaster in the yoshi island wiki! i beat the game already and i have it gameboy sp![[User:Sure25|'Sure25']] TALK 13:31, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Hmmm.... That's actually a very interesting question. I know more about Yoshi's Island than Yoshi himself. XD If you don't I'm going to pass on the offer. Thankas, though! --Alxeedo Post a message ( | ) 13:45, 13 June 2009 (UTC) wait... wait can't you make more than 4 webmasters?[[User:Sure25|'Sure25']] TALK 14:14, 13 June 2009 (UTC) no i am the kind of person who makes bad ideas... my wiki is not active anymore.[[User:Sure25|'Sure25']] TALK 14:19, 13 June 2009 (UTC)So i won;t make a idea. question how did you make this? i like it! CPW Video Hello, Seahorseruler! :I (that is, TCG) am planning on filming an out-of-school video on June 30, because I get out of school June 26! I hope you can join us! :I am currently in the process of interweaving through user talks and sending this message out to everybody! :See more info on my user page, and if you have any questions please visit my talk. :We look forward to seeing you, and wear something that you'd want to be seen on YouTube, because this will be a real video, called "The Summer CPW Party!" American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! 15:54, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Party! Hello Seahorseruler, Don't forget to come to my Summer party! I know many peopleare having summer parties, but mine will be AWESOME! Don't forget to sign up here!i Hope to see you there P.S Fano might be coming and the party will be recorded to be on Code TV! Code1125's wiki party! Date: Monday June 29, 2009 Server: Frozen Room: Dock, then to my iggy Time: 1:30 PST (4:30 EST, 1:30 PST) Special Guests: Fano (Pending) Hope you can come! --I'M THE CODESTER! Talk 2 me, OR DIE! 02:39, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Meet Can you meet me on Sleet, dock, now ? Hahaha00000Talk with me plz ! Tommyrc1111 He is my best friend in real life. --unknown4 17:31, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ALLIANCE! Wanna ally? Together we can defeat those Mega Alliance members. >=) --Alxeedo Post a message ( | ) 21:06, 16 June 2009 (UTC) I have completed your missions. Do I have to prove it?-Agentrok Please... Please stop reverting edits suddenly. Can you check the revisions first, and only revert bad or vandal edits? Thank you. --Alxeedo Post a message ( | ) 01:31, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Hahaha shop Come to the Hahaha shop and buy items. Just sign-up there. Hahaha00000Fla-doodles ! RE: But, what about World of Warcraft? and Halo wiki? I'm afraid that if i unprotect the other admins will probably lock it back. I also want to be on Wikia Spotlight but we might be on it if we have a lot of HQA articles!!--'Ced1214OHAI THAR! 10:10, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Table thing Hi, I don't mean to ask but something is really annoying me. Do you see an Announcements table on every page of the wiki ? do you know how to disable it ? Thx Hey thx. Hahaha00000 Party! --Yorkayyy! RAWR! 14:33, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Missions I completed your missions. --Staffan15 [[User_talk:Staffan15|Everything has a beginning, everything has an end.]] 19:20, 24 June 2009 (UTC) picture Heres ur photo. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'''Pingali Moi]] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Ca Plane Pour Moi]] 01:32, 25 June 2009 (UTC) bunny --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Ca Plane Pour Moi]] 14:57, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Tie Dye Shirt I know that you don't want any screenshots of Seahorserule with the Tie Dye Shirt, but can I take a picture of you WITHOUT the Shirt for my upcoming gallery? Show Time Now is time to put your shirt on Snow Day's HQ! Please Take Note: Upgrader Was Here TALK TO HIM!! 20:15, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Awesome, thanks! It was a great vacation. I will be away from school from now till September. Oh, and how could I forget this? --Alxeedo TALK... OR ELSE ( | ) 13:58, 28 June 2009 (UTC) RE: Thanks for the award! Okay, about Sure25, I talked to him about the promoting thing already. See his talk page on the Vandalism wiki. Go on Club Polar Bear Xat for more details, and I'll Private Chat you. --Alxeedo TALK... OR ELSE ( | ) 14:17, 28 June 2009 (UTC) My Vote is For! I know sea is a good guy. I think he has the spunk to be a Sysop. He deserves it :)--TheRealBen Talk to Ben 19:15, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry I'm not going on any Xat until I get a response from Iamred. --Alxeedo TALK... OR ELSE ( | ) 21:02, 28 June 2009 (UTC) erg! tHE ONE THING I WANTED TO SAY WHILE I WAS BLOCKED WAS:you are blaming me for being rude and I am doing what's fair and it is true up in the vandilism wiki request for adminship page it did say code red no chance for promotion![[User:Sure25|'Sure25']] TALK 21:16, 28 June 2009 (UTC) now Now I am [[User:Sure25|'Sure25']] TALK 11:23, 29 June 2009 (UTC) sorry Sorry but I hate Lilo and stich.[[User:Sure25|'Sure25']] TALK 11:26, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :D Congrats on being an Admin! (and im a super mod on the board)--Ced1214 12:35, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Rollbacker Are 7 votes For and NO against or neutral votes to become a Rollbacker? Please Take Note: Upgrader Was Here TALK TO HIM!! 12:50, 30 June 2009 (UTC)